


Her Best Part is Her Wiggles

by atticusblackwolf



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, worm lup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atticusblackwolf/pseuds/atticusblackwolf
Summary: A Salute to the Worm Lup AU from Tumblr, a bunch of short scenes and drabbles.
Relationships: Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone), Lup & Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 132





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Herbgerblin (TheEverlastingRandom)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEverlastingRandom/gifts).



> I'm really loving the Worm Lup AU from Herbgerblin's Tumblr. [LINK](https://herbgerblin.tumblr.com/post/189256234546/lup-on-a-string-what-will-she-do) Please accept this as a loving tribute.

"Shit, getting vored by a worm sucks." Lup said, her large glassy eyes surveying the dark cave. There was only one way to pass the time now.

"You know what to do with that big fat buuuuttt! Wiggle, wiggle wiggle." she sang to herself and wiggled sadly.

* * *

Lup's glassy eyes started to glow as Merle approached, static shocks gathering along her floofy body. He grabbed her and she shot him across the room in retaliation.

"My turn!" Called Taako as he stepped forward.

“Are you sure?” Magus called from several feet away.

“Yolo” Taako called while picking up the giant, fluffy worm. "Look at this stupid thing! It's so goofy it's cool." He looped it around his shoulders. "I think it's something I can pull off." 

Lup wiggled to wrap around his shoulders and squeezed her brother gently.

“See! It likes me, unlike you losers.”

* * *

"Gotta think of some good names for you. What shall I call you?" Asked Taako as he was brushing his fingers through her, fluffing her and tidying her up.

"Big Chungus?" She visibly stiffened and gave off sparks.

"Ms. Wigglesworth?" He tried again, fluffing her up even more, as if to soothe her. She was less ridgid this time.

"Huh, not as bad, but not perfect, I get ya. Squiggly Wiggly?" Still stiff.

"Floofy?" Still stiff.

* * *

Taako and Kravitz walked out of the Chug n Squeeze, strolling around the quad to enjoy the quiet night air.

She did not like how the conversation was going. Lup fluffed herself up in a show of intimidation, glassy eyes staring Kravitz down. 

“Do you feel something?” asked Kravitz.

“Yeah, I do.” replied Taako, Lup was enormously fluffed up now, if she had a mouth she would be hissing.

”Don’t worry about it, she does that when it’s cold.” He answered to Kravitz’s uneasy stare. 

“Whatever it is, It’s dead and angry. Are you harboring a litch?”

Lup continued to give him a glassy stink eye, before lunging and trying to wrap around his throat.

Startled, they struggled and tried to pull her off. “It’s not me, it’s not me!” Taako cried out “She has a mind of her own sometimes!” He had pried her off and was holding her closely to his chest as she angrily writhed, still giving a glassy-eyed glare in the reaper’s direction. 

“I think it’s time I left, I had an enjoyable evening, for the most part,” said Kravitz while looking at the fluffy worm Taako was trying to sooth.

* * *

Lup lunged and constricted around Edward, holding tightly and squeezing as he struggled. She opened up her unseen mouth and swallowed Edward whole, not unlike a giant snake. 

Startled he looked around the darkness inside the worm.

"ARE YOU THE ONE MESSING WITH MY BROTHER?!" a voice called from the darkness.


	2. some more wiggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised by how much attention this has got, so here's a couple more ideas I've had rattling around.

Lup was laying on the floor, or what she believed was the floor. The bright pink shag carpeting was endless and enveloped everything. The floor, the walls, the ceiling, it covered all. 

“Ughhh!!” she yelled while rolling around in all the pink fur. “Being vored by a worm suuuuuuuckks.” 

On the outside, Taako looked on in confusion while the worm rolled around and around on the floor.

“What’s wrong Wigglesworth? Timmy’s down the well?” the worm whipped around, stiff and fluffed up.

“So no to Wigglesworth?” Taako mused, he picked up and started petting the stiff and staticky worm. 

“Not formal enough….Ms. Wigglesworth?” She stiffened even more and sparked.

“We’ll keep working on this. Back to the drawing board” and the worm slithered up and winded around his arm.

* * *

Kravitz sat on the edge of the bed in Taako’s room, waiting for him to “complete the finishing touches to his look”. Startled by movement out of the corner of his eye, he turned to see the worm wriggle over and curl up. It coiled up like a giant fluffy rope and glared at him.

“Taako, what’s the story of this worm?” Kravitz called. He reached out, trying to lure it like a cat.

“Found it in a spooky cave, she’s cool and loves me, so she’s here.” Taako answered from the bathroom. 

Kravitz reached, as she wriggled closer, to try to pet the worm. She did look very soft and fluffy, Taako must have brushed her to get ready for their night on the town. As his hand got closer, she reared up like cobra and sparked. Maybe not, he decided. 

"The worm is a she?" He continued his casual questioning.

"She responds when I call her a girl." Taako responded from the doorway.

She pounced when Taako emerged, to slither up and wind around his shoulders, like an angry and extremely fluffy scarf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm curious, let me know in the comments where you came across this fic.


End file.
